Trucy's firsts
by Magentworth
Summary: A bunch of chapters about Trucy's firsts: crush, period, boyfriend, heartbreak, etc etc. T for saftey and mention of sex


First crush

So this is the first chapter of my fan fiction about Trucy. This one is when she is 12 years old and gets her first crush on a boy at school.

_The wonder bar, 4__th__ June 2023 20:29_

Trucy Wright was nervous, to say the least. Actually, it was more like scared like hell. She had no idea what was wrong with her. All she knows is that she never had trouble with performing, and then she looked at this one guy in the audience, and she froze. Her heart was beating like mad, her palms were sweating and she could feel a blush slowly creep up her face. Worried more about her magic trick than her what was happening to her physically, she ploughed on with the show, as if nothing had happened. The applause sounded, and the curtain dropped, giving Trucy a little time to think. And while that happened, three people in the audience were worried about her strange behaviour.

***

Phoenix Wright, confused father. Well adoptive father, but still. In the four years that he had known Trucy, he had never seen her falter in a performance. When she was 10, she had caught her hand on a thin piece of wire during a show, and it was bleeding. When Phoenix asked her why she didn't do anything about it she replied 'The show must go on. Bleeding will stop, the show won't.' So it was impossible to imagine that the same girl had frozen doing one of her best tricks: Mr Hat. Phoenix waited for the applause and excitement to die down, before going backstage to find his daughter. Maybe his old attorney skills could come in handy.

***

The second person who was worried was Trucy's best friend, Siena Anise. She had known Trucy for three years now, and the two of them were like sisters. It was completely unreal for her to stop halfway through a performance. But as her best friend, Siena noticed small actions of Trucy's, and she noticed she was looking at a boy in their class, Ollie Vander. And the way she started to blush? The lighting made it less obvious but you could still see it. Thinking she knew the problem, Siena ducked behind the curtain.

***

Ollie Vander was used to girls liking him. He was used to girls looking at him when he walked by, asking him out, and doodling his name on their homework. And he loved it. And now, he was pretty certain this girl liked him too. The way she blushed, the way she froze after their eyes met. These were the signs. Not that there weren't others. She subconsciously had been dropping hints for over a month. She blushed whenever he walked past, found it hard to form real sentences when talking to him and couldn't stop turning green with envy when a girl gave him a hug. Like he thought: signs. So off he headed, to talk to her.

_Backstage, 4__th__ June 2023, 20:40_

'Truce what's wrong?' Siena asked when she caught up with her friend. Trucy was staring at the mirror in her small dressing room, her hat thrown carelessly on the floor and she was feeling woozy. Siena was sitting next to her, and Phoenix stood by the door, still confused. Siena turned Trucy's head so they were looking at each other.

'You like him don't you. Ollie.' She whispered. Trucy nodded jerkily, a fast bob. She glanced at her dad nervously and couldn't help smile weakly at the look of horror on his face.

'Oh my gosh!' squealed Siena. 'You're first crush! This is so amazing!' Phoenix was paling with every word and when Siena finished, he walked over robotically to Trucy.

'Trucy. Are you sure?' he asked, hoping she would change her mind, or at least lie. But being Trucy, she nodded, quickly returning to her bubbly self. 'Well then, maybe I need to tell you something about now.' Trucy looked confused and nervous as her father sat down next to her. And so Phoenix began: 'You see, when you are with a teenage boy and you are alone, there is a chance to engage in a... certain activity. Basically, when a man and a woman love each other, they sometimes feel the need to show the love physically. What they do is...'

'STOP!' yelled Trucy, mortified. 'Dad, I don't need "the talk"! We had it at school last year!'. The colour began to return to Phoenix's face as he calmed down. He then left because he knew that Trucy would like a long girly talk with Siena.

Ok well, the end. I didn't want to put too much into it, because this is more about Phoenix and Trucy, and Phoenix is gone now. Ollie and Siena belong to me. Sorry about Ollie's name, I couldn't help it! I will carry this on, and who knows, maybe Ollie can be more than an innocent crush? Well... read on. I'll try to update often.

R&R please

~Magentworth

x


End file.
